


Damn Right

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: John Shelby x Reader x Michael Gray





	Damn Right

“Blinders should be in soon,” Harry stated as he unlocked the front doors to the Garrison. “I’m expectin’ it to be busy so keep business flowin’ and let them do what they do,” Y/N nodded and started stacking glasses for the rush that was sure to come flying through the doors. 

 

The Blinders came in as if on queue. They shuffled into the private room, Arthur leading them in boisterously with Tommy, Finn, Michael -who gave a small grin your way before following his cousins in for business-, and John taking up the rear. Y/N always caught Michael watching her when he thought she wasn’t looking, then quickly turning away when she looked back. It was quite endearing, if she could say so. 

 

“Whiskey!” Arthur yelled as he happily strode into the private room, which was Y/N’s queue to take the glasses and bottles. “And a mild for the lad!” Arthur added as an afterthought, leaving Finn to groan. A predatory look fell over John’s face as he separated from the pack and made his way over to the bar. Y/N placed the clean glasses on a tray with a bottle of whiskey. John leaned on the bar top. 

 

“Y/N, when are you going to let me take you out?” Y/N busied herself with pouring the mild for Finn.

 

“How would Esme feel about that?” She gave him a quick glance before finishing the pour. He gave a slight shrug.

 

“Didn’t marry for love.” Y/N scoffed and set the glass on the tray, picking the tray up and heading to the back room, but not before glancing behind her at John.

 

“Do we ever?”

 

As soon as she entered the room, Arthur cheered at the sight of the whiskey. Y/N placed the bottle on the table closest to Tommy and started setting the glasses around, giving Finn his mild, which he looked down in disappointment at. 

 

“Cheer up, Finn. Soon enough, yeah?” Y/N referred to his upcoming birthday and gave him a wink, which sent his face as red as a tomato. The men all laughed at the poor lad’s expense, which made him redder, if it was even possible. 

 

As Y/N set Michael’s glass down, she quickly shifted her eyes to look at his face and was surprised that he was glaring behind her. His eyes slowly followed the person behind her to the hand that held her waist to shift her slightly to the side so he could take a seat. The hand lingered for a few seconds too long. Y/N’s face settled into a neutral look, not giving her annoyance away, but she could see Michaels face slightly contorting. Michael took a long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke towards John. John ripped his eyes off of Y/N’s figure and looked at Michael. 

 

“Problem, mate?” John spat aggressively, which was his nature. He could be sweet, but at the first sign of confrontation, he turned into a completely different person. 

 

“Yeah,” Michael shot the whiskey back, then took another drag, “Don’t touch her.” Y/N looked wide-eyed around the room, not expecting this to happen. Not here, not now. John smirked at Michael.

 

“Last I checked, she was free to touch,” John shot back his whiskey before slamming the glass on the table, making Y/N flinch.

 

“Last I checked, you were married,” Michael spat back. Y/N could see that this was going to get ugly. The front door opened and men could be heard coming in and making themselves right at home. She knew she needed to get back to help Harry, but her feet couldn’t move away from the scene that was unfolding right before her very eyes. 

 

“Last I checked, it wasn’t your fuckin’ business, mate,” John spat and stood up, leaning over the table. Michael stood up, not letting John intimidate him in the slightest.

 

“Alrigh’ lads, settle-“ John cut Arthur off.

 

“No, Arthur, the tyke thinks he’s a man. Trying to step in business he don’t belong in,” 

 

“I’m stepping in it because she clearly doesn’t want you touchin’ her!” Michael slammed his hands on the table, shaking it and all the glasses. Y/N glanced at Tommy, seeing how he was going to deal with this. He caught her startled eyes and gave his head a slight flick to the right, silently telling her to go back to work. She nodded and backed out of the room, holding the tray flat against her chest. When she got to the doors, she swiftly closed them and ran back to the bar. 

 

“There ye are!” Harry exclaimed. “Thought ye abandoned ship!” He quickly handed out mugs to thirsty patrons and taking money, trying to fend off the crowd. “I’ll handle this lot. Ye go to the tables, yeah?” Y/N nodded and took her pen and pad to each table of grabby men. 

 

She lost track of the amount of men that tried to grab her and pull her to their laps. It was a nightly occurrence, so it didn’t bother her as much as it did when she first started. She had learned to slip away without angering any of the patrons. It would be bad for business otherwise. 

 

Suddenly, the doors to the private room flew open and the Blinders came storming out. Well, John and Michael stormed out, each unbuttoning their shirts and slipping their suspenders off. The rest followed after. The men in the bar started cheering, apparently knowing what was about to happen. 

 

“Don’t worry, lass. Keep workin’,” Harry called to her. A pinch to her rear sent her scurrying behind the bar and out of reach of anyone else. About half of the patrons ran out after the blinders, each of them trying to make bets with another. 

 

“They’re not,” Y/N started.

 

“You best not worry yourself with that. Business is business and their business is none of our business, yeah?”

 

Collective shouts could be heard from outside of the Garrison from the crowd that had formed. Y/N walked up to a window and watched the scene. John and Michael were circling each other, shirtless and already bloody, the crowd going wild. The Blinders watched from the side, letting their family work it out the only way they knew how. Y/N gasped and covered her mouth as John got a good right hook to Michael’s face sending him stumbling. He quickly righted himself before flying at John, sending him to the ground, and started wailing on him. Y/N saw Tommy give Arthur a tap, and he and Finn pushed through the crowd to break it up. 

 

“Alright! Alright! That’s enough!” He ripped Michael off of John and separated the two. Michael tried to push past Arthur, but he got pushed back. “I said enough! You’ve made your point. John back off. We good?” He looked between the two. Michael and John had a stare-down, but Michael eventually held his hand out to John. John looked at him before sighing and taking his hand to help him up. The two men gave each other a hug and a pat on the back before walking back inside with a trail of men following them. Both were buttoning their shirts as the men, still hyped up behind them, patted them both on the backs. 

 

“More whiskey!” Arthur shouted to you as they headed back to the room. Y/N shook her head in astonishment over what just happened. Michael pulled his suspenders up as he got to the bar. His face was bloody. His nose looked broken, he had cuts across his forehead and just under his right eye. She shook her head once more and placed a tumbler on the bar and poured a finger of whiskey. Michael took it and slammed it back, setting the glass down gently afterwards, and looked at Y/N. Y/N grabbed a clean bar towel and came around the bar, grabbing Michael’s hand, and leading him to the storage room in the back.

 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking?” Y/N pushed Michael into a chair and held the towel to his still bleeding nose. “He’s your family, Michael! You can’t just go fist fightin’ your family! You just can’t! Hold this,” She grabbed his hand and held it to the towel on his nose. Y/N moved to get another towel, but Michael’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his lap. 

 

“Stop,” His voice was muffled from the towel. Y/N slowly lifted it up to see if the bleeding had stopped. Michael’s hand rubbed her hip comfortingly as her free hand held the side of his face. Her thumb lightly ghosted over the blooming black eye. Y/N sighed.

 

“You didn’t need to do this,” She whispered, feeling guilty over what had transpired.

 

“No one is goin’ to be touchin’ my girl, alright?” He moved the towel from his face and threw it to the floor. His hand held behind Y/N’s head and gently pulled her to him. His lips gently caressed hers. Y/N could feel the split down the side of his bottom lip from a hit by John. It didn’t seem to bother him. Y/N shifted to straddle Michael, both of his hands moved to her hips. Their lips separated and Y/N placed her forehead against his. 

 

“Your girl, huh?” She teased. Michael nipped at her bottom lip, making Y/N giggle. 

 

“You’re damn right.”


End file.
